Blind Love 2
by ILUVMYNEJIKUN
Summary: Another SasxSak fannfic. There still an on and off couple Sasuke just had to be so gorgeous. Meanwhile TenTen has great news. InoxShika are...well im working on that. TenxNej are as you know married. Read & Review! Some SaixSakura not alot though.
1. Enter: Again

BLIND LOVE 2

(I was singing the title when I wrote it)

Anyway did you miss me?!?

Some random guy- NO WE MISSED THE STORY!

Whatever! Sorry this was so late. But I just said to myself why should I write this on Saturday when I could write it on the next Saturday or maybe the next one!!!! You know?!?

Oh and to those guys who guessed correct about what TenTen was gonna say you will get your reward after the first chapter!

SO ANYWAY HERE'S BLIND LOVE 2:

Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: YOU'RE WHAT!?!**

As you remember it's what about 6 months after the wedding. Neji's and TenTen's to be exact. So anyway TenTen has some important news!

"Hey guys!" TenTen said to her two favorite friends

"Hey TenTen!" Ino and Sakura came to hug their friend

"I have some great news!"

"WHAT!!!"

"I'm…" TenTen said

"You're…" Ino and Sakura said together

"I'm…"

"You're …"

"I'm…"

"GET ON WITH IT. GOSH!!!!" Some random lady said

"Ok, ok. I'm-"

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No I'm just kidding.

"Pregnant." TenTen said a little shaky

"…what?" Ino and Sakura said

"I'm pregnant."

"…huh?"

"I SAID IM PREGNANT!!!!" TenTen yelled

"…"

"?"

"…"

"Umm are you okay!"

"YAAAAAAAY!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled and hugged their friend.

"OMG! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura said

"Yeah me too!" Ino said

"…" TenTen didn't say anything then she blacked out.

"OH MY GOD TENTEN!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled

TenTen was knocked out cold. But the two kunoichi didn't even know why.

"Ino lets take her to Tsunade." Sakura said

"Yeah she'll know what to do."

* * *

**At Tsunade's office**

"So Tsunade what could be wrong with her?" Ino said

"Well she's pregnant." Tsunade said with a confident look

"NO DUH!" Sakura and Ino said

"She also has cuts on her and has had a massive loss of blood"

"What?!?" The two girls yelled

"Yes I think you should talk to her when she wakes up"

Just then TenTen woke up out of her trance

"Hey TenTen you blacked out a couple of hours ago are you okay?" Ino said

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Is there something you wanna tell us?"

"…No…" TenTen said

"Something's wrong with you!" Tsunade yelled

TenTen started crying

"Hm…where's Neji?" TenTen said letting tears fall on the floor.

"He's on a mission. I assigned him another one this morning" Some random ANBU op said.

"How did I know?" TenTen started sobbing loudly and ran out of the room

"What's wrong with her?" Tsunade said

"Neji has been away on missions since they have been married. We haven't seen him in almost 6 months." Sakura said

"I'll make sure when he comes back he will get no more missions until TenTen approves." Tsunade said

"Where's TenTen?" Some random (yeah I like random people) dude said "She has a visitor"

"She just left. I don't know where she went." Ino said

"Oh well there's a Neji Hyuga (Yay!!!) Here to see her." He said

"Oh may we see him!" Tsunade, Ino, and Sakura yelled.

Just then Neji came in.

"Where's TenTen?" He said

"We don't know" Sakura said

"You should go talk to her. She was crying." Ino said

"Oh, really. I'm gonna go look for her."

"Kay. Bye Neji" They said

* * *

**With TenTen…**

"Jerk. Can't even be here for my pregnancy. HMPH!" TenTen said

"Hey TenTen-chan!" Naruto said from the ramen stand

"Hey Naruto" TenTen wiped her eyes

"Here want some ramen?" He said

"Um…No thanks. I'm on a diet."

"Well you're not doing a good job. You look fat."

Those words stung in TenTen's head "_You look FAT…FAT…FAT…!"_

"You. Little. ASSHOLE. I. AM. NOT. FAT." TenTen screamed

All you could hear is a hand going across a face in Irachiku's.

TenTen poured ramen all over the blonde's head and stormed out.

"JERK!!!" she screamed

"What did I say?" Naruto asked dumb founded

**With Neji…**

Neji looked all around Konoha for his wife. He could only think of one thing…what he was going to tell her.

"Oh my God I've got to tell her before she gets extremely mad"

Neji called TenTen's cell phone.

_RING……RING……RING…RING_

"Who could that be?" She looked at her phone and her eyes filled with joy.

"Hello? Neji?" She asked the person on the other side of the phone

"Hey TenTen. I'm at home meet me there okay"

"Ok. I'll be there faster than you can say you found a barefoot jackrabbit on a horse in New York-"

"Just get over here now!"

"Ok, ok" She said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

**At the Hyuga compound…**

"Hey Neji!" TenTen said as she hugged her husband.

"Hey. You're friends say I need to talk to you."

"Um what? You don't need to…"

"Yes I do. You've been cutting yourself."

"No, it's because of my training."

"Yeah right. What's wrong with you?"

"Ok. I'm going to have a baby!"

Neji was silent.

"Neji?"

"Wow I'm gonna be a father?!?"

"Yes!"

The couple hugged each other.

"But that doesn't answer my question. What's with the cuts?"

"Okay here's the truth." TenTen stared "I cut myself because I missed you" She started crying again. "I'm so sorry I'm gonna be a horrible mother."

Neji kissed her. "Shut-up your gonna be a great mom. Never do this again."

* * *

AWWWWWWWW ahem anyways back to the story.

* * *

Ino and Sakura knocked on the door of the couple's house.

"I hope TenTen's okay." Ino said

"Yeah" Sakura said

TenTen opened the door.

"Hiya guys!"

"Hey"

"Come in"

"Hey Neji" Ino and Sakura said

"So TenTen were going to help Iruka-sensei teach the Genin at the academy. Wanna join us?" Sakura said

"Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

Is…this…a…cliffhanger?

**Me: **YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! FIRST CHAPTER DONE!!!!

**TenTen: **I can't believe were gonna teach The Genin tomorrow!

**Sasuke: **Wow your gonna teach a bunch of booger nose brats

**Sakura: **NO these are genin and if they are booger nose brats then you are too!

**Me: **Hidden LOTUS! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Gaara: **FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Everyone: **Mr. Sandman-

**Gaara: **Shut-up!

**Haku:** FUHAHAHA MORTALS!!!!!!

**Me:** I got Clash of Ninja two!

**Orochimaru:** Sasuke I love you!

**Me:** Oh my God. Get out with that homosexual shit!

**Neji: **I can't believe we still have to put up with this crazy author!

**Me:** Triangle Power! You can't see me!!!!!!(Moves like spaghetti when you wave it)

**Sasuke:** We can see you! You're right there!

**Everyone:** It was a joke!

**Sasuke:** Oh. I knew that.

**Me:** Oh how I wish that I owned Neji

**TenTen:** What.

**Neji:** What.

**Me:** Nothing!!

**Sakura:** Is my hair made of bubble gum?

**Me:** Do, Do I own Neji Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, and Neji's in my closet-

**Neji:** I am?

**Everyone:** He is?

**Me:** (nods head)…no.

**Me Again:** Well hoped you guys liked the first chapter which took me approx. 2 days to write.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. A day with Iruka, well a half a day

**Blind Love 2**

Yeah I'm back sorry for that long wait and…IM TIRED OF THIS SPELL CHECK…ahem anyway here's the story. Damn being on Punishment…

Oh and one more thing…I do not own Naruto if I did I would call it Neji.

* * *

**At the Academy-**

"Here we are!" Ino said

"Yeah so?" Tenten said "We've been here a hundred times"

"What's with you?" Sakura said

"Nothing…are you okay Sakura?!? Did someone hurt you? Cuz if they did…I'll whoop their ass and choke, and stab, and-"

"Are you PMSing?" Naruto asked dumbly

Everyone felt a death aura coming from somewhere. But Naruto was to dumb to figure it out. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. YOU!!!!!!" Tenten said as she took Naruto's neck in her hands and choked him. Kinda like Tia chokes Zatch on Zatch Bell. Or like Homer chokes Bart or…yeah.

"Um…" Tenten said as she put her hand over her mouth "Where's the bathroom?"

"Uh…that way don't you remember?" Ino said

"NO, DO YOU WANT ME TO THROW UP ALL OVER YOU?!?!" she yelled

"EEW!!!! That's disgusting!!!" Sakura screamed and raced her to the bathroom

"Neji is this what you go through every morning?" Shikamaru said

"What do you think?" Neji replied a little annoyed

"Oh"

"Okay class this is the deal for today" Iruka started "We have some helpers there names are…"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Ino Yamanaka"

TenTen exited the bathroom then said her name and ran back in.

"…" Iruka stared at the door "Anyway-"

"HEY AREN'T YOU GUYS MODELS!!!" Some random kid said

A few yeah's and ooh's and ah's came across the room. Then…yeah Ino, Sakura, and TenTen got mauled by everyone…then when they were done unfortunately…so did Neji (of course), Sasuke, and Shikamaru. But… only by girls.

"Oh my god it's THE Hyuga Neji!!! THE Sasuke Uchiha!!! And THE Shikamaru Nara!!!" Some other random kid said.

So after that the lesson started…yeah all the kids weren't paying attention to Iruka. They were more preoccupied with the teenagers making out in the back.

"AHEM" Iruka said "I thought you were coming here to help me…not to make out."

"OH SO VERY SORRY!" Sakura said

Just then some random mistress came through the door…

"HAHAHA I will burn you all with my laughing gas…"

Everyone stared at her as she sprayed the gas and everyone started laughing…except Sasuke.

"WHY HAHAHA ARENT YOU HAHA LAUG-HA-HIN-HAHA-G?!?" Ino asked Sasuke laughing between words.

"My emoness makes me immune."

At that moment everyone stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Hey Neji isn't that the same person who came in your house like 'HEY YOU WITH THE WITE EYES!'?"

TenTen said

"Yes that's me…I came to get my revenge on the Hyuga clan…"

"Why?" Neji said

"Because when your sister's mother's cousins' husband's brother's uncles' daughters' sister was working at the smoothie shop. MY SMOOTHIE COSTED 1.99$ I GAVE YOU 2.00$ SHE OWED ME 1 CENT!!!"

"You're grudge on the Hyuga clan was caused because my sister's mother's cousins' husband's brother's uncles' daughters' sister didn't give you a damn penny. Well you know what huh? I DON'T GIVE A FLYING WHOOOOOOOO!!!" Neji said very out of character.

"OH" the lady said "Well then I'll burn you with my pixie stick power to make you all crazy."

"Yeah and maybe mutant tree frogs will rule the whole world…" Sasuke said

She blew the Pixie stick dust in the air and it only affected all the older kids. But as other random old people entered the room…so did Itachi.

"HAHA You must avenge and kill who now baby brother?!?" Itachi said as he inhaled the mystic dust.

"I…feel…funny" All the Teenagers and Itachi in the room said.

The all of them broke out and started to laugh and break things and yeah…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! Or is it…

**Me: **Ha you guys have NO idea how much chaos and torture these 7 people will inflict upon Konoha…

**Neji: **PIXIE!!!!

**Me: **Wow even crazy Neji is sexy…!!!

**All: **Wow

**Me: **Oh have I told you guys about my new accomplishment of doing the Kamehameha wave? Ya know from Dragon Ball Z.

**Sasuke: **Why is my brother in this story…?

**Me: **YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!!!! I'LL TRY OUT MY NEW MOVE ON YOU!!!!! KA---ME-----HA-----------ME-----HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sasuke: **I'm still here

**Haku: **Wave the magic wand in your hand…

**Me: **Wow, so TenTen what are you naming your baby?

**TenTen: **That is none of your business.

**Me: **Well actually I'm writing this story sooooo yeah you can't win.

**TenTen: **DAMN IT!!! YOU FART BUBBLE!!!

**Me, Haku and Neji: **It's the beeesssssssttttttt daaaayyyyyyy eeeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeeerrrrrr!!!

**Sasuke: **Bratz Forever Diamonds…

**Me: **You killed it died it rots and went through all **9 **levels of HELL!!!

**Sakura: **Wow there are 9.

**Me: **Yeah

**TenTen: **NEJI!!! WHERE WERE YOU!!!!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR .5 WHOLE SECONDS!!!

**Me: **Wow I should write a whole story with author's notes.

Well sorry for the wait and Read and Review.


	3. Back to the story

Blind Love 2

Hi everyone sorry for the long, long, long, long, long (2 hours later) long, long, long wait. Damn being on punishment…

Chapter 3: Back to the story

We last left our heroes in search of the Crystal, Bean Fortress…wait wrong story…

* * *

"Alright so why can't I take these bananas?" Sasuke said

"Because you don't have enough money sir."

"Well how much do they cost?"

"4 yen."

"AWWW SHIT I ONLY HAVE 3000!!!! I can't buy it…"

"Are you infected with the west chicken virus?" Some random old man said

"Umm…no why?"

"Cuz your hair is shaped like chicken butt…"

"NO!!! IT JUST DEFIES THE LAWS OF GRAVITY!!!"

"I rest my case."

Sasuke's and everyone else's Pixie Stick Gas stuff wares off.

"Umm…you can't see me…" Sasuke says in a high-pitched voice

Sasuke runs away.

"Well that west chicken virus spreads to the brain fast doesn't it?"

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru

"Where is he?" Ino says

"Who?" Sakura says

"Shika of course."

"Well I have no idea…"

"Oh thanks for all the help Sakura."

Just then Shikamaru comes up.

"Hey Ino. We have to talk." Shikamaru says in a serious tone

"Ok. Bye Sakura!" Ino said leaving with Shikamaru

"Ino I know we've been together for a while so-"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" She cut him off

"No I-"

"Shut-up! You're just like all the other guys I've dated! I HATE YOU!!!!"

Ino stormed away leaving Shikamaru alone.

'Troublesome woman I wanted to give you our 3 month anniversary present.'

Shikamaru thought as he pulled out a box. Inside was a 59-karat silver pearl ring with crystal accents.

'Man and this cost me 800 yen too. What a waste, how troublesome.'

* * *

TenTen and Neji

Neji and TenTen were sitting outside of the doctor's office when the doctor called for TenTen.

"Hey Tsunade" Tenten said cheery as ever

"So im going to run some tests on you TenTen then we will determine the gender of your baby."

"Kay!"

Tsunade did the test…thingy's then whispered the baby's gender in TenTen's ear.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?"

"Yes now get out before you make me deaf."

TenTen ran out of her office and hugged and kissed Neji who was waiting outside.

"Neji, Neji, Neji!"

"What?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're having TWINS!!!!! BOY AND GIRL!!!"

"WHAT?!?" Neji said and fainted.

"Huh? What? Neji…Neji…Ne-ji…" TenTen stared at her husband lying on the ground and got out a random stick and poked him with it.

**

* * *

**

End Story

I'm bored and not feeling funny. Don't mess with me because **im a torpedo**. No, No don't laugh because **im a torpedo. **Neji is sexy because **im a torpedo**. You can't see me (does noodle dance) because **im a torpedo**.

Don't forget because **im a torpedo**.


	4. Unappreciated

**Blind Love 2**

**Chapter 4: Unappreciated **

**Sorry for the wait again people or was it really that long ill wait longer next time! No im kidding!**

* * *

"Where are you Sasuke?" The pink haired girl said

"Goodness I saw you at home and you didn't even speak to me. Then when I asked you to come to dinner with me to talk about it you didn't show up…" She started to cry.

"Is he coming?" A Young man about Sakura's age came up and asked

"No, I don't think so" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Today was our 2 week anniversary."

"2 weeks?!? A girl as pretty as you shouldn't only be at a two week anniversary!"

Sakura blushed "Yeah, but Sasuke is the kind of person who every girl is after."

"Sasuke Uchiha can't keep a beautiful girl for two weeks? If I were him I would have been asked you to marry me." He said

Sakura blushed an even darker shade of red. "Well im gonna go now. I know he's not coming. Might as well not put myself through it."

"Alright…" He put his hand on the back of his head "So can I see you again?"

"Fine…you can call me" Sakura said as she wrote down her number on a piece of paper.

"Oh, im sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to see you again…heh…you remember me im Sai."

Sai was an old teammate of Sakura's after Sasuke left. So Sasuke was replaced with Sai.

Sakura got pissed.

"Sai! You knew who I was and didn't bother to re-introduce yourself and yet you could hit on me?!?"

"Well I wanted to see if you would still give me your number if I told you who I was…but you still look really sexy!"

"Well Sai you wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Sai said bracing himself for her attack.

"I think that you don't look half bad yourself." She said as she lunged forward and planted a kiss on his lips. She stayed there a while and snaked her arms around his neck and Sai put his arms around her waist. She darted her tongue in his mouth and he did the same. (Don't worry this is not going any further than making out.)

She let go of his neck and looked up at him.

"Don't hurt me like Sasuke did…" Her eyes were watery and Sai had a look of sorrow on his face.

"I won't" He said and lightly kissed her (Enough kissing!!!)

Sakura hugged him and walked out of the store.

"Remember to call me!" She yelled back

"Okay. Bye Sakura!" He yelled back

Sakura was very happy. She had broken up with her boyfriend. And she had a new one. Now all she had to do was break the news to her old boyfriend.

* * *

"Which one, which one!" Tenten said as she looked through the baby names book.

"Wait! I'll look at the boy's baby names instead…since im having a boy and a girl!" She felt her now growing round belly and squealed.

"AAH! I felt a kick!" She went through the book again.

Sakura then walked through the door of their mansion. (You know I forgot that they were models)

"Hey Tenten where's Ino?"

"Boy hunting, ya know her and Shikamaru broke up."

"What! Really? Well that makes two of us!"

"Don't tell me you broke up with Sasuke again. You guys can't stay together for more than 2 chapters of something?"

"Whatever…but I got a new boyfriend!"

"Who"

"You remember Sai don't you?"

"Oh okay."

"Your not gonna say 'Sakura have you lost your marbles?' or 'You know Sasuke loves you and is just being an asshole again!"

"Even though all that is true. It's your choice on what guys you want to date-" Tenten covered her mouth and murmured something about 'How can I get morning sickness in the afternoon' of something like that.

Sakura left the house giggling and went to the mall to go Christmas shopping.

* * *

On her way to the mall she spotted Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Why weren't you at the restaurant? You know today is our 2 week anniversary."

But Sasuke just kept walking and bumped into her making her fall down. Her eyes watered.

Unappreciated by Cherish Lyrics

Chorus:

I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe.  
I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
and lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated.

Verse 1:

Woke up this morning and saw your face  
and you didn't look the same as yesterday.  
I got the feeling that you can't seem to see,  
What you want to be.  
And lately it ain't been the same at all.  
When you're here its like I'm invisible  
I still can't seem to see where I went wrong.  
Cuz I'm feeling

Chorus:

I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe.  
I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
and lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated.

Verse 2:

Lately our house is not a home  
You come in, take a shower and then say I'm gone.  
what am I to do  
With my heart just leave  
But my feet won't move  
Today is our anniversary  
But you haven't even say two words to me  
I'm trying hard to give you another chance  
But ooh baby I'm feeling

I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe.  
I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
and lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated.

Verse 3:

Oh when I first met you  
I thought you was the most perfect man  
That I ever seen  
I still don't understand why  
You treat me like you do  
I use to give into your lust  
Now I see the truth  
Oh no I don't want to hear it all through  
Yea I know I'll still be missing you  
But it's not worth the pain  
That came from you  
You made me feel  
unappreciated

Chorus:

I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe.  
I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
And lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated.

Don't love me no more  
Heeey wooo hooo  
unapreciated.  
I'm feeling unappreciated 

* * *

Sakura cried and fell to the ground. When she looked up she cried even harder. She saw her so called best fried and her now ex-boyfriend making out. She wiped her tears and shrugged it off.

"I don't care I have Sai now. Oh Christmas shopping!" She said and ran to the mall.

"What shall I get?" She stopped at a perverted looking store ant sweat dropped shaking her head.

She figured Kakashi and Jirayia's gift was in here.

"I can't get Jirayia his own book so I'll get Kakashi this new 7 book set. And Jirayia can just have a playboy calendar." She bought the items and went back into the mall.

She came across a baby store and…guess who's having twins.

"I'll get Neji and Tenten an 100 dollar gift card to the Baby store."

"Hello ma'am!" Some guy said

"Umm hi"

"Would you like an life-time supply of Ramen?"

"Well the people I might buy that for may need more than that." Since Hinata copied her boyfriend's taste for Ramen.

"Act now and you can get everything plus 15 off all purchases at Irachiku's for two easy payments of 15 yen!"

"Why can't you just say 30 yen?"

"I sound more technical young lady."

She bought the items and headed out of the mall and to home.

"New sunglasses for Shino, A dog collar for Kiba and not Akamaru, a mind bender game for Shikamaru, im all done- oh! And a lump of coal for Ino and Sasuke! I'm all set.

She walked up to her house and opened the door to find Neji and Tenten on the couch looking through the baby name book with a kiss here and there.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten said

"Hey"

"So I heard you go with Sai now. Is this true?" Neji said

"Well…yeah Sai is great. Im waiting for him to call now." She said giving a Tenten a glare for telling everyone she knew.

Tenten laughed sheepishly.

"AAH their kicking feel!" She yanked Neji's arm and probably broke it and placed on her plump belly button. Neji's eyes started to water.

"What's wrong?" His wife said

"It's just an emotional moment."

He took his arm back and went to get an ice pack. He murmured something about 'Damn strong woman yanking my arm off like that.'

_Bbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg_

The phone rang.

"Oh that must be Sai now!"

Sakura had to walk up all the way to her room to use her own phone so she didn't have to talk in public.

But when the phone stopped ringing she had thought Sai had hung up.

"Oh I mussed have missed it."

But little did she know a certain Uchiha had picked up the phone. Sasuke Uchiha to be exact.

"Hello…" Sasuke answered.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay still not feeling funny! Help!


	5. Sakura's Bad Day

**Blind Love 2**

Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry!!!!!!!!!! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!! So please enjoy…

**Chapter 5: Sakura's Bad Day**

* * *

"Hello?" Sasuke said

"Hello, is this Sakura's number?" Sai said on the other line

"Um…who the heck is this?"

"It's Sai, Sakura's boyfriend."

"I think you have it mistaken, Sakura doesn't have another boyfriend because im her boyfriend."

"Is that so?" Sai said about to hang up

"Yeah" Sasuke snapped back

"Oh really"

"Yep"

With that Sai hung up the phone and Sasuke Smirked triumphantly.

Then Sakura came in the room.

"Hmph…Sasuke who was that on the phone?"

"Salesperson…Sakura can we talk?" He asked

"WHAT'S THERE TO TALK ABOUT!?! YOU WERE FREAKIN' MAKING OUT WITH INO!!!" She yelled which made Neji and Tenten wince downstairs.

"What are you…I didn't do that!!!" He yelled back

"Sure" She said running downstairs

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tenten asked concern hinted in her voice.

"Nothing…so are you and Neji ready for your bundles of joy?" She asked all smiles

"Yeah…if it means it'll stop the vomiting…then YES!!!"

"Well Tenten that's the first stage of pregnancy…then there will be mood swings, and some crazy cravings."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT BILLBOARD BROW!?!" She asked vein popping

"…um…"

"Well if you were it was really mean!" She said crying.

"Ten-" Neji started to say

"HA, HA he just said ten! That's hilarious!!!!" Tenten laughed

"Oh my god Sakura!" She turned serious.

"Where were you?"

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen you for .5 whole seconds!!!!"

Sakura and Neji sweat dropped.

"Um…Tenten" Neji said

"You got a problem White eyes!?!" She screeched

Soon she returned to normal self and looked at the two staring at her.

"What!?!"

Sakura and Neji just kept staring.

'Wow this is going to be a long 24 weeks. I barely made it through the first 3 months…' Neji thought

"You know I have a sudden craving for peanut butter."

'Well that isn't so bad' Neji thought again

"Anchovies, un-chopped garlic, liver and horse radish"

Neji stared at her.

"I think im the one who will have morning sickness if this keeps up…"

He went to get her items when Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Ooh who could that be!?!" She said picking up her phone

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hey Sai!"

"So Sakura…I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner or something…"

"Sure! Why not!" She said happily.

"Meet me at 8?"

"Yeah. Bye"

They both hung up their phones and Sakura thought-

'Wow dinner on the first date…I like classy guys! …wait ...'

"I HAVE A DATE!" yelled Sakura as she went up to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

"Ooh this is exactly what I wanted!!! Thanks Neji!!!!" Tenten screamed as she got her food

Sakura was in the bathroom fixing herself up.

"Okay…I think I look decent now." She said and added another clip to her hair.

She dabbed on some pink lip gloss and headed downstairs.

"Wow you look great!!" Tenten said

Sakura had a 'to the toe' sparkling pink dress (It sparkles when she walks and stands still) and white high heel sandals with a single pink diamond at her middle toe. She had a golden locket with a pink diamond in the middle on her neck. Her hair was in a pony tail with two strands in the front framing her face. She had sparkly pink eye liner and eye shadow on.

"Yeah you do." Neji said slightly staring…until Tenten jabbed him hard in the chest.

Neji then went to get some more ice.

"Anyway, you look awesome!" Tenten cheered

"Yeah what's the occasion?" Ino said walking down the stairs

Sakura gave her the deadliest glare she could come up with. You know the one that makes the deer's look up, the glass break, and the volcanoes erupt…yeah all that good stuff.

She glared a couple more seconds then left slamming the door.

"What's her problem?" Ino asked

Tenten shrugged followed by an "I don't know"

* * *

At the restaurant Sakura spotted Sai and sat down in front of him.

"Sakura! You made it!" Sai said

"Yeah…so what's up?"

"Nothing im getting ready to order you want anything?"

"Um…can you just get me a salad to start off with? Im going to the bathroom"

"Okay Sakura"

As soon as she left Sai called over the waitress

"May I help you sir?" She said bubbly

"Yes we will have 2 salads."

"Dressing?"

"Ranch and Bleu Cheese."

"Okay anything else?"

"Yeah, how about when this little get together ends, you come over to my place?" He said naturally not caring about Sakura.

"But aren't you on a date with that girl?"

"So, who cares about her?"

The waitress hmphed and walked away. Little did Sai know she was one of Sakura's friends.

"Sakura!" The waitress called Sakura over to her.

"Yeah, oh hi Rei!" She said back

"You know your date?"

"Yeah, isn't he great?"

"NO! He just freakin' hit on me!"

"You're lying." She said disbelievingly (A/N: Wow that was a long word (laughs dumbly))

"No I recorded it all on tape!" She said

Blah, Blah, Blah the recording played.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura said and stormed out of the restaurant and moved on her way home.

* * *

Sai ran after her and urged her to stop.

"Sakura, wait!" He yelled

"You used me! What the hell is wrong with you!?!"

Sai grabbed her arm and pushed her into an alley way.

"Look, I'll do whatever I want to."

"N-no, get the hell off of me NOW!"

"No the only reason I went out with you was 'cause Sasuke didn't deserve you! He thinks he can have whatever he wants! So I made two shadow clones, one Sasuke and one Ino then…you know the rest"

"What! What the hell are you talking about! And if you loved me why'd you cheat on me!!!"

"That's…none of your business"

"I think it is!" Sakura screamed

"Shut-up!" He said and punched her.

She fell to the ground crying.

"I-I love Sasuke! He loves me! So…don't try to break our love!"

"I don't care. If I can't have you no one can!" He said lunging forward kunai in hand

Sakura screamed and braced for the pain but…it never came. Instead she looked up to see a figure in front of her. And the figure was…

"SASUKE!" she screamed

Sai had a kunai in his chest and slumped over…dead.

Sasuke also had a kunai in his chest…and he was gasping for air. Sakura ran to him.

"Sasuke! Please stay alive! Don't die!!!!"

She called an ambulance and they were on their way.

She cried on Sasuke's shirt. Then Sasuke put his arms around her back and smiled weakly. He then coughed up blood.

"S-Sa-Sakura…" He mumbled loud enough to hear

"Hmm" She said crying still

"A ninja should never show emotions in any circumstances-" He said

"Shut-up" She cut him off and kissed him

"I love you Sasuke."

"I-I L-Lo-" He said then took his last gasp of air.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!

**Me: **I really shouldn't put author's notes in a sad chapter like this…

**Kakashi: **YES! THE CHICKEN'S DEAD!!!!! THAT'S ONE LESS BRAT TO TEACH!!! YESSSS!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi: **I know isn't it great!?!

**Sakura: **No!!!!!!!! (cries)

**Everyone else that likes Sasuke: **(Not possible because no one like Sasuke as much as Sakura and Ino…and those fangirls who wouldn't rather waste more time on a cuter more eligible bachelor prodigy like Neji…if his fangirls don't kill you first…)

**Haku: **I am the Haku…

**Everyone: **HI HAKU!!!

**Sasuke: **I am the Sasuke…

**Me: **Aren't you dead? How can you talk?

**Sasuke: **And yet you guys let Haku come in and you don't say anything…

**Me: **But, you see…Haku is cooler than you…

**Haku: **For the last time we don't sell nuggets!!!

**Me: **…Never mind…

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. FILLER

Blind Love 2

Chapter 5 ½ Filler

Okay, okay so I've been gone for a minute…or two… but you know you couldn't wait for me to update my story!!! Ha, ha…no im kidding…so anyway before we get on to the plot of the story…here's a little filler!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow I haven't updated since Febuary the 7th!!!!! WHOA!!!!!

* * *

**Sasuke: **Oh so now you wanna update…

**Me: **Oh shut-up chicken boy

**Tenten: **What's with the attitude?

**Me: **What's with the ugliness?

**Tenten: **Ooh, that stung.

**Neji: **No, seriously what's up?

**Me: **(glares)

**Neji: **(glares back)

**Me: **(glares back again)

**Sakura: **Ooh glaring contest!!!

**Everyone: **Whoa!!!

**Haku: **wow this brings back so many memories…………………………………………………………OK That's over!!!...hey guys...ARE YOU STILL STARING AT THOSE TWO'S GLARING CONTEST??????????????...Cool!

**Me: **OH GOD MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!!! ALL THIS GLARING MADE MY EYES HURT!!!! (Cries)

**Sasuke: **don't you wanna hurry up and write me coming back to life?!?

**Me: **(Looks around)

**Sasuke: **no, Seriously…

**Me: **(Looks at nails)

**Sasuke: **I am so serious make me come back to life!!!

**Me: **(Looks at shoes)

**Sasuke: **Oh forget it your hopeless!!!

**Me: **did you say something Sasuke?

**Naruto: **Hey, Believe it, I'm the best, believe it, you, believe it, can't, believe it, stand up, believe it, to me, and BELIEVE IT!!!

**Me: **Hey, Believe it, shut, believe it, the, believe it, hell, believe it, up, believe it, you, believe it Fuzz bag! BELIEVE THAT!!!

**Naruto: **(sings) I believe! I Believe! I Believe! I BELIEVE!!!

**Neji: **Would you shut up?!?

**Me: **Yeah listen to the blind kid!

**Neji: **Yo, that hurt…on the inside and the outside…

**Me: **Did it hurt you in the pants?

**Neji: **…no…

**Me: **Well then I can't help you!

**Haku: **do you like NUTS?

**Zabuza: **who doesn't?

**Me: **I'd hate to see where this is going…

**Haku: **Oh, cuz I got this bag here…

**Sasuke: **(Gasp!) That's _my _bag of nuts! You stole it from my nut bag stash under my bed!!!!

**Sakura: **Uh…why do you have nuts under your bed?

**Sasuke: **Because Sakura I can, AND I WANT TO!!!!!!

**Me: **so in other news, Tenten's baby is due any day now…

**Tenten: **I know isn't it exiting?!?

**Haku: **you know what bitch I hope you go through excruciating pain during labor and childbirth!!!

**Me: **Um…Haku…those are the same things…

**Me (again): **So do you have any idea what you're going to name them?

**Tenten: **Of course their names are A-

**Neji: **Wait until you have the kids!!! Then we'll tell 'em!!!

**Me: **Well, im…surprised I haven't said Neji's sexy for this whole chapter…

**Neji: **but you just said it…

**Me: **That's nice…

**Itachi: **hi everyone! How are you this nice fine lovely day?!?

**Sasuke: **Must avenge and kill my brother!

**Me: **Yeah too bad you're dead…

**Itachi: **Ha, ha! You can't kill me! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Neiner, Neiner, Weiner!

**Me: **Itachi…stop it…

**Sakura: **Wow how come Itachi's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sexy and your not Sasuke?

**Tenten: **Yeah, I've always wondered that myself…

**Me: **Because Itachi inherited all of the Brains, that word for strength, and heavily inherited beauty and Sasuke…just got the rest…

**Itachi: **That was mean! True but mean!

**Sasuke: **Yeah well the truth hurts…

**Me: **But we were saying it about you…

**Kisame: **hi e-

**Me & Itachi: **go away fish man!!!

**Sakura: **Is he a fish…or a man…or…BOTH?!?

**Me: **He's probably both…

**Neji: **We should cook him and eat him for dinner! Who's with me?

**Everyone: **yeah…I don't know… he might have rabies…

**Kisame: **I'm not a dog!

**Me: **Any animal can have rabies coughandbadodorcough

**Neji: **Aww just put a little salt on him! He'll taste fine!

**Everyone: **YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kisame: **(backs away)

-Insert jaws theme here-

**Haku: **Dun-uh, Dun-uh, Dun-uh, Dun-uh, Dun-uh, Dun-uhDun-uhDun-uhDun-uhDun-uhDun-uhDun-uhDun-uhDun-uh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me: **Haku, it's over…

**Haku: **but I thought you loved me!!! How could you break up with me?!?

**Me: **We…were never together…

**Haku: **Suuuuuuuuuuuureeeeeeee say it in public!

**Me: **Haku I hate you.

**Haku: **But-

**Me: **SHUT UP!!!

**Sakura: **I'm watching Poke'mon marathon!

**Me: **Who isn't forehead?

**Kabuto: **What's Poke'mon?

**Me: **Get the hell out of my kitchen now!

**Neji: **Yeah…were not in a kitchen…

**Tenten: **Ah shut up!

**Neji: **What did you say?

**Tenten: **Nothing my sweet love!

**Me: **Whoa…

**Neji: **Whoa what?

**Me: **These icebreakers are…whoa…

**Lee: **You wanna know what I think?

**Me: **Not really…

**Neji: **Nope

**Tenten: **Nuh-uh!

**Sakura: **Uh…no

**Sasuke: **SURE! (Cough) I mean uh…NO WAY IN HELL!!!

**Lee: **Oh Gai-sensei!

**Gai: **Lee!

**Lee: **Gai-sensei!

**Gai: **Lee!

**Lee: **Gai-sensei!

**Gai: **Lee!

**Lee: **Gai-sensei!

**Gai: **Lee!

**Lee: **Gai-(BAM!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Everyone: **SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUZZBAGS!!!!

**Sasuke: **You know what? I'm getting tired of you guys using my word!!!

**Itachi: **Why do you hate me so much? Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Let me think…You stole the last Klondike bar, you pushed me off the swing, and…you didn't answer me when I was calling you!!!

**Itachi: **…

**Sasuke: **Oh…and you killed the whole Uchiha clan…

_Flashback_

**(8 yr old) Sasuke: **Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…

**Itachi: **…

**Sasuke: **Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san, nii-san, nii-san, nii-san, nii-san…nii-chan, nii-chan, nii-chan, nii-chan, nii-chan, nii-chan, nii-chan…

**Itachi: **…

**Sasuke: **Weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel…

**Itachi: **…

**Sasuke: **Itachi, Itachi, Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-chan, nii-chan, WE-A-SEL!

**Itachi: **What the (beep) do you want?!?!?!?!?!!?

**Sasuke: **(Blushes) Hi!

**Itachi: (falls over with anime sweat drop) **

_End Flashback_

**Sasuke: **Yep remember that?

**Itachi: **you…called…me…a…weasel?

**Sasuke: **Oh and that other time you stole the last Klondike bar!

_Flashback _

**Itachi: **Hmmm…I'm hungry…

**Sasuke: **well whatever you eat…DON'T eat the last Klondike bar!

**Itachi: **Yeah whatever chicken boy…

**Itachi goes in kitchen and goes in the freezer…**

**Itachi: **Hmmm ice cream…

**Sasuke: **Don't eat my Klondike bar!

**Itachi: **OKAY!!!

**Itachi gets Klondike bar out of freezer and goes back in living room with Sasuke…**

**Sasuke: **Hey Itachi…

**Itachi: **Yeah?

**Sasuke: **What are you eating?

**Itachi: **Ice cream covered in hard frozen chocolate…

**Sasuke: **No you jerk! What ARE you eating?!?

**Itachi: **No need to call me a jerk if im eating Ice cream covered in hard frozen chocolate…

**Sasuke: **Y-you…ate the last K-Klondike bar!

**Itachi: **Technically im _eating _the last Klondike bar…

**Sasuke: **I hate you!!!!!! That was the last Klondike bar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi: **Yeah?

_End Flashback_

**Sasuke: **Ha see!!!

**Itachi: **we'll im sorry for pushing you off the swing…

**Sasuke: **its okay man but…I-I was swinging my heart out man! And you just took that away from me!

_Flashback _

**Sasuke was happily swinging at the park with his friends Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru (they're all like 5 or 6)**

**Sasuke: **_Whee!!!_

**Neji: **Would you shut up? Ouch!

**Neji scraped his wittle knee…Aww**

**5 yr. old Tenten: **Hi, are you okay? Your cute I like you, my sisters a whore!

**Tenten's sister: **I heard that you little bitch!

**Tenten's mom: **You stop calling your sister that right now before I kick your ass!!!

**Sasuke: **I bet I could do that! Itachi!!!

**Itachi: **What?

**Sasuke: **I wanna do what Neji just did! Help me out!

**Itachi: **ok. I'll just swing you and push you off softly. Then you fake a fall, okay?

**Sasuke: **Ok, thank you big brother.

**Itachi softly pushes Sasuke, but he didn't fall. He pushed him a little harder. He didn't budge. Itachi pushed him hard and he fell on the ground face first. **

**Sasuke: **Waahhhh!!!

**5 yr. old Sakura: **Hi! Your weird, I hate you! You're probably going to leave Konoha with THAT guy over there…

**Orochimaru: **And that kids is how uncle Orochimaru made his kids…

**Kids: **Eew!

**Random kid: **You suck!

**5 yr. old Sakura: **Scratchthat…you are you weird gay bird!

**Sakura kicked him and walked away.**

_End Flashback_

**Itachi: **mmm…good times…good times

**Neji: **Yes, good times…good times…

**Tenten: **(glares and elbows Neji in the side)

**Neji: **What the friggin' hell?!?

**Me: **La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…

**Haku: **(Joins in) la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura: **Well…I think its time to go…

**Me: **bye!

**Sakura: **Oh, you're not going to end the chapter?

**Me: **Why do you want me to? As long as I ain't update?

**Sakura: **True…

**Me: **well I was going to write another chapter for you guys after I update this chapter…but if you don't want me to…

**Lee: **nope!

**Tenten: **Lee, shut up!

**Lee: **But I learned the best way to get something is to not want it! Remember every time you wanted her to update, she didn't but when you didn't want her to or you didn't feel like reading it she did update…So tell her you don't want her too…

**Neji: **but-

**Tenten: **he has a point, Neji…

**Neji: **but-

**Tenten: **don't update for as long as you want!!!

**Sakura: **Yeah!!!! Lay back for a year maybe more!

**Neji: **I'm trying to tell you-

**Everyone (except Neji): **Don't update 'till next month, don't update 'till next year!

**Neji: **WILL YOU SHUT UP AND HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?!?

**Everyone: **o…k

**Neji: **I'm trying to say that…it's not going to work!!!

**Lee: **Why not?!?

**Neji: **Because you're telling a lazy, no offence Shikamaru, author that hasn't updated since like February or March that just updates in June to not update the story?!? I for one think that's pretty STUPID!!!

**Tenten: **Yeah he has a point…

**Shikamaru: **No offence taken…

**Me: **We have a smart one in the house! Does this mean I have to update?

**Everyone: **Yes…

**Me: **Aww…shit…

**Me again: **So I think now is a good time to tell you guys about the story that me and my friends are making! It has original characters and every thing. Im Mei in the story! Naoki and Terra are my teammates…and that's all I can tell you…

**Sakura: **Ooh! Cool any romance?

**Me: **All I know about is Mei and Neji…in the back of a club…

**Neji: **So Mei and I am a couple?

**Me: **Yes!!! Not Neji Tenten! Neji and Mei!!!! YAY!!!! Cool that rhymed!

**Tenten: **Grrr!!!

**Me: **Aw go grrr yourself!

**Tenten: **(gasp) Im offended!

**Haku: **Haku hasn't talked in a while… Haku gonna do one of his old trademarks from Blind

Love…ahem…hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe I, AM, BATMAN!!!!!

**Me: **That's nice

**Sasuke: **what my ass?

**Me: **No Neji's

**Tenten: **Yeah… (Stares)

**Me: **Earth to Tenten!

**Tenten: **Huh?

**Me: **Yeah I would've spaced out to if I stared at…that…

**Neji: **Were you staring at my ass?

**Sakura: **Yes and its pretty big for a guys…

**Tenten: **Girl! If you want big you should see his-

**Me: **So Read and Review!!!! This conversation is getting a little too M-rated…

**Haku: **MYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Bologna has a first name it's…

**Everyone: **(Stares)

**Me: **O-S-C-A-R!

**Haku: **Yeah! My Bologna has a second name it's

**Me: **Poke'mon! No time to question my moves, I stick to the path that I choose. Me and my friends were gonna do it right. Your gonna see us gonna win from a fight. To be a master is my dream. All I've got to do is believe!

**Haku: **I believe!

**Me: **I've got a chance to win! Im on my way to victory! Poke'mon! I can be a champion if I just believe! I'm on a master quest! I want the whole world to see. Im gonna be the very best, cuz all I've got to do is believe in me!

**Haku: **Poke'mon!

**Me: **Well that's enough of that…Bye…Remember to-

**Everyone: **Read and Review!

**Me: **Yeah…


	7. The Baby Shower

Blind Love 2

Hi I'm back!!! This time were getting to the plot! Now were gonna make Sasuke come back!!!

Sasuke: Finally!!!

You know what? Just for that you're staying dead!!!

… No im kidding…

Or am I?

Chapter 7: The Baby Shower (A bad day gets better then worse again)

* * *

Sakura watched the ambulance leave as she started crying again.

'_What just happened?' _She thought

The events that just took place replayed in her head over and over.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggggggg _Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? It's Tenten. Where are you? It's almost morning!"

Just then a pair of arms encircled her waist.

Sakura gasped and dropped her phone.

"Y-you're still alive?" She cried even harder

"I'm still alive"

"But I thought he killed you?!?"

"Sakura, how would I look if I got killed by a loser like Sasuke?"

* * *

OH! Bet you weren't expecting THAT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHWFEOAHAOL:AWLJJFWORAGJHAAWOPOJGA:PWG7 (cough)

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook out of his grasp.

"What the hell? Sasuke's dead because of you!!!"

"Well maybe if you would learn how to protect yourself you little-" A shuriken embedded itself in Sai's chest.

"What were you saying?" A figure appeared out of the shadows.

"OH MY GOD IT'S RED EYED CHICKEN MAN!"

* * *

**Sing along time!**

**Song: Red Eyed chicken Man!**

**Tune: Red Eyed Tree Frog Man (The emperor's new school)**

**1,2,3,4**

**Whenever there is trouble,**

**Without a doubt he'll come to the rescue**

**Yeah, he's red eyed chicken man!**

**Whenever there is**

**A damsel in distress**

**Sakura: that's me!**

**He's always there to save the day!**

**Yeah he's red eyed chicken man!**

**He's the envy of every superhero**

**Envy of all the boys**

**Itachi: Yeah right!**

**Envy of all the children **

**Who eat all of their toys**

**Yeah he's red eyed chicken man,**

**Red eyed chicken man **

**Red eyed chicken MAN!!!!!! **

**(Or so we think)**

* * *

"Yeah…Sakura it's just me." Sasuke said finally emerging from the shadows.

"Oh…HI SASUKE!!!" She yelled and waved.

"Hi" He rolled his eyes "Oh yeah Sai? What the hell is your problem? If im a loser then your Lucky Charms…cuz they're fruity…like YOU!!!"

"…well at least I don't have the west chicken virus…"

"Oh no you didn't" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time "Oh, bitch now your going down" Sasuke said and beat Sai up.

"Sorry but that would have been too bloody and gory for your t-rated minds" Sakura explains

"How about we go home?" Sasuke said putting her arm around Sakura

"Ok!"

* * *

**At the Mansion**

Sasuke and Sakura entered the door and they saw every one asleep on the couch. They must have been waiting.

"If we sneak upstairs they will never know" Sakura whispered to Sasuke

About halfway up the stairs they heard someone scream:

"SAKURA WHRE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S LIKE 6 IN THE MORNING!!!!!" Tenten yelled waking everyone up.

"Oh shit. Were going to get yelled at by a pregnant woman…that is like the worst punishment ever…" Sasuke muttered

"OH SHUTUP!!!" She said sitting back down

"Do you know how long we've been waiting?" Tenten cried

"Oh here we go" Neji woke up "again"

"What happened? Didn't you go on a date Sakura?" Ino said rubbing her eyes

"Aww…Ino!" She said and hugged her friend. Ino just stood there dumbfounded.

"Uhhh…what did I do?" She asked Shikamaru. He just shrugged

"So…yeah…OH! MY BABY SHOWER IS LIKE TOMORROW!!!! MUST PLAN!!!!!! Sakura, Ino, you are so gonna help me! As soon as I reach Hinata she will too." Tenten said/yelled.

* * *

Ok I know this is like totally random shit but you have to listen to this song called **Whine Up** by **Kat Deluna**! It is so FREAKIN' COOL!!!!! It mostly comes on 99.5. It's like my favorite! Anyways…

* * *

"Ok, Tenten. Whatever you want. But right now…I. Must. Go. To. Sleep." Sakura said and then went upstairs

"Good night!!!" Ino called after her

**The next day:**

"GOOD MORNING!!!!" Tenten called from the kitchen.

"Hey Tenten, uh…what are you eating" Sakura asked while Ino stared at the food.

"I'm eating rice…" She said taking a bite "Pickles, anchovies, garlic, peanut butter, noodles, tomatoes, and I'm drinking a mixture of gravy, orange juice, and eggs"

"Op, that's it. I'm never having children…ever" Sakura said shaking her head.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked glaring at her.

"Uh…nothing!" She laughed sheepishly

"Better not have" He muttered

"You guys finish eating and then we'll start planning." Tenten said taking another bite.

"Actually I'm not that hungry anymore…" Ino said

"Ok! So then let's get started!" She smiled and put her dirty dishes in the sink.

They all headed for the living room and then she sat down.

"Ok! Let's get down to business!" Tenten got out paper and a pencil.

"Well what do we do first?" Sakura asked

"Hi" Hinata came in the room

"Hey Hinata!" Ino said

"No time for this!" Tenten yelled "now, what do we do first?"

"Maybe w-we should uh…make a guest list?" Hinata stuttered

"Great!" Tenten started writing down names for the guest list. A couple of minutes later she was done.

"Who do you have?" Sakura asked

"Lets see…I have Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, My mom, Gai-sensei, Lee, Hiashi, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Hanabi, and you guys' parents. Oh and…ITACHI!"

"WHERE?!?" Sasuke ran in, then slipped on the floor and fell hitting his head against the coffee table.

"AHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! That NEVER gets old!" The girls laughed

"That. Was. So. NOT. Funny." He glared at them and walked away.

Tenten was still snickering. "Ok what's next?"

"Uh…what about a theme?" Ino said

"What about…a…garden party?!?" Tenten screamed

"Yeah!" Sakura and Ino yelled

"That sounds great!!!" Hinata said

"Yeah…I know…" Tenten said with pride

"So, we can have like pink and blue balloons everywhere! And games, and…uh, treats, and favors!" Tenten ranted

"Yeah first thinks first…get out the invites. Hinata and I will do the invitations, while you and Sakura get everything settled." Ino said

"Ok, see you!" Tenten said "Okay Sakura, what now?"

"Well let's go out to the store to get some decorations." Sakura said

* * *

When they came back they had like a ton of bags.

"Hey Ino, Hinata. Did you print the invites?" Tenten said

"Yeah, and they're all out to the people. Now can we help decorate?" Ino said

"Sure, but I don't know why…it's tomorrow."

"So? Then we don't have to do it tomorrow." Sakura said heading outside.

She opened the patio door and headed out.

Their garden was like…really, really, BIG!!!!! Let's see it had, a 5ft. deep pool, A Jacuzzi, in the back there were limestone tables and umbrellas with matching limestone benches. They even had a pond! With a waterfall, and fish…wow…it was awesome.

Sakura and Tenten started putting up the pink and blue balloons with the pink and blue weights on the bottom of the balloons. Ino put up the banner that said 'They're twins!' in pink and blue writing. While Hinata put the pink table cloths on half of the tables and blue table cloths on the other half. When Tenten and Sakura were finished with the balloons they put the centerpieces on the tables. The centerpieces were simple, but pretty, white flowers in a white vase. After that they left to do something else.

"The caterer!" The girls yelled at the same time.

"Holy…shit!!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled "We forgot the food!" She whipped out her cell phone "Hello? Hi mom…can you find us a caterer?"

There was a silent pause then: "TENTEN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DID EVERYTHING ELSE BUT TO GET A CATERER?!? THAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO DO!"

* * *

"Oh…God…she did NOT do what I think she did" Neji said panicking

"What?" Sasuke said looking in the refrigerator "Man…your pregnant wife ate all the food!"

"She invited her… (Gulp)…mother …"

Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh-no…" Shikamaru said "Well how troublesome…"

"You don't even know the half of it…"

* * *

"Ok thanks mom"

"She got some person and they're gonna call-"

"Hello? Yeah…blue and pink…blue and pink…dude…the theme is blue and pink…Ok…that's great! Bye!" Tenten shut her phone.

"Ok! So the guy is like gonna drop the cake, the treats and the dinner here tomorrow at 10:00 ok?"

"Ok" The girls said

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Hinata said and left

"Bye!"

**The Next DAY! **

Ding dong.

Tenten came to open the door.

"Hi, you're the food person?" She asked

"Yeah and I'll give you this truck load of food if you give me your payment of $789."

"What? That's outrageous!"

The guy looked around their mansion. "Yeah, like you couldn't pay it…"

"What ever!" Tenten said writing a check.

"Thank you!"

"Is the food here yet?" Sakura said coming down the stairs.

"Yes actually it is. He's taking it to the back."

"Ok. It's time" Tenten finished

"IT IS? OK TENTEN JUST START YOUR BREATHING EVERYTHING WILL BE OK!!!" Sakura yelled

"I meant it's time to go outside" She sweat dropped

Once the food was settled the guests started arriving. Everyone took a seat.

"Ok everyone! Now it's time to play the first game. It's called…Did you say baby. This is how you play. I give you these pins. For the first two hours of the baby shower you cannot say the word **baby**. If you do you loose, sorry but that how the cookie crumbles. The game starts now!" She said

"But how can you not say **baby** at a **baby** shower" Naruto said dumbly

"You loose honey!" Tenten said taking the pin off of him.

"Aw, man!"

"The next game is nursery Rhyme! Here's The Paper. Answer the questions correctly…"

* * *

**You can play too! Answer these questions right and I'll give you the first 20 lines of the next chapter! Good luck!**

1. In the rhyme "Hey Diddle, Diddle" what did the cat run away with?

The plateThe knifeThe SpoonThe Fork

2. Which nursery Rhyme contains the line "The clock struck 1"?

Three Little KittensHickory, Dickory, DockA Wise Old Owl Rock a Bye Baby

3. Which Nursery Rhyme contains the words "It followed her to school one day"?

Mary had a little lamb Horsey Horsey A wise old owl Owl and the pussycat

4. Which Nursery Rhyme contains the words "I wonder what you are"?

Christmas is comingRing Around the rosyTwinkle Twinkle Little star Goosey Goosey gander

_**You just answer these like regular questions.**_

5. What nursery rhyme is "My fair lady" from?

6. What rhyme is "yes, sir. Yes, sir. 3 bags full" from?

7. What rhyme is "All the kings horses and all the kings men" from?

8.What rhyme is "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain" from?

9. What rhyme is "went up the hill to fetch a pail of water" from?

10. What rhyme is "He called for his pipe in the middle of the night" from?

* * *

"And you can win a prize!" She finished

"What the hell? What is A Wise old Owl?" Sakura asked looking at the paper with a raised eyebrow.

"Number 1 is the Fork right?" Jiraiya asked

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Tenten's mom yelled

"Ooh, I like the feisty ones" Jiraiya smirked

"Oh this is the worst day of my life" Tenten sulked

"What happened?" Neji said putting an arm around her.

"Jiraiya. Is. Hitting. On. My. Mom." She looked at them and shuttered "And she's letting him!" She cried Anime tears on Neji's chest.

"IM DONE!!!" Hinata yelled. Everyone just stared at her.

She started poking her fingers together. "Sorry"

"Let me see!" Tenten took her paper. "Hey…she got em' all right!" Everyone gasped "I'll give you your prize later."

* * *

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _

The phone rang upstairs.

Tenten speed walked as fast she could to answer it. Her big stomach prevented her from running.

She was out of breath by the time she got to the phone. She pulled herself together and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tenten, this is doctor Kira."

"Hey! What's up?"

"I have some good news and some bad news."

"Well…what's the good news?"

"Your daughter is doing fine."

"But what about my son?"

"Well…his heart rate is decreasing rapidly. I don't know if well be able to save him by the time you go into labor"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes started to water.

"Your son will…die at birth…there's nothing we can do…I am so sorry."

* * *

**No author's notes for this chapter…it's like to sad…remember the baby game. I'll give you the first 20 lines of the next chapter if you answer all of the questions right. For 1 question wrong you get 15 lines. 2 questions wrong 10 lines. 3 questions wrong 5 lines. And 4 or more questions wrong NO LINES!!!**


End file.
